


Kiss

by Nihonkikuasa211



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by 1x13 Promo, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihonkikuasa211/pseuds/Nihonkikuasa211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by 1x13 promo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this immediately after seeing the new promo. Fingers crossed hoping that the kiss actually does happen!

 

                                                                                    _Kiss_

_“Time of death. 2:41 p.m.”_

Christa could feel a sob build in her throat at the memory of the death. _It’s not fair,_ she thought. The resident understood that sooner rather than later she would encounter deaths of children. But the pain was more than she could bear. _Michael…_ she thought, thinking of her sweet little boy who had died much too soon. It had been years since she had thought of her son’s name, the name too painful for her to speak. Which why it was hard to hear the name again and again as she lived without the light of her life. _Why…_ she had thought one time after a particularly harrowing day at the sight of a child who looked so much like her son, running gleefully and laughing towards his mother, _why did I give you such a common name? Mikey…_ Christa understood that she and Neal had done the best they could have down to their patient. The sound of the flat line sounded in her mind as if the minutes had not faded, and Christa felt another sob, this time building in her chest, as she stood against the post. She could feel Neal beside her, having followed her – almost running when the barely-composed resident had left the gurney with the dead child – and stood as she felt the build-up of sorrow inside her.

            Suddenly, Christa opened her eyes and realized how close Neal was. She could count his eyelashes, dark and long, his face almost connecting with her own.

            Closer…and closer…

            She wasn’t afraid.

            Christa leaned in and allowed Neal’s lips to connect with hers. His lips were soft and tender, barely pressing against her lips. Christa felt her lips begin to move against his, pressing gently as she became aware of nothing but of the person kissing her. His lips pressed more firmly against hers, their bodies coming closer together. Then suddenly, it stopped.

           Neal was pulling backward, his eyes – dilated, she noted, the dark brown of his eyes almost hidden by the pupils, boring into her own as Christa stared back. Then her breath caught in her throat.

 _Oh My God._ She was a resident. He was an attending. They worked in the same departments. He was her _teacher_. It was against the rules to have a relationship with a subordinate.

         “Neal –” Christa stated, shocked to find a hint of fear in her voice. “Neal,” she stated again, more calmly as she stared at the attending. “I –”

         “It’s okay,” the dark-haired attending suddenly said. His large hand cupped her cheek. Christa felt heat rush to her face, knowing that her pulse was skyrocketing again in his presence. “It’s okay,” he whispered as he lowered his lips to hers again. _Did I truly mean what I said?_ Christa thought as she felt Neal’s tender lips on hers again, exceedingly gentle. _When I…invited him to my bed?_ Christa almost gasped when she felt his fingers – long and gentle, almost like a pianist’s – vaguely stroked the bangs of her hair. _Oh God, yes._

        They pulled apart. For a moment, neither of them could look at each other, and Christa licked her lips as Neal swallowed.

        “Christa,” Neal started to say. She had never seen him so uncertain before, his eyes glancing back and forth from where they stood as he attempted to speak. “I…have admired you for a very long time, and I have to ask if you would like to discuss this further?”

        Christa almost smiled. The attending was trying to be as professional as possible, a slight blush darkening his features as he attempted to control the racing heart that she knew he had.

       “Dinner?” she asked.

       “Excuse me?” A similar expression to one that he had from a couple of days ago appeared again, and Christa allowed herself to move forward until they were almost kissing again.

      “Dinner?” she whispered again, smiling inside at the sight of a Dr. Neal Hudson who had no idea what to say.

      “Yes, of course.” Slightly stuttering and breathless, Neal never let his eyes wander away from hers, and Christa allowed herself to stare at him. _I never noticed of how beautiful and dark his eyes are,_ the resident thought as Neal moved away, glancing at her as she moved from the post where the attending had found her. Christa’s blue eyes echoed against Neal’s dark brown, smiling a little before they walked together side by side.

      As if nothing had changed, even though it had.


End file.
